All is fair in war love and snowboarding on hold
by Mimi's pet Chameleon
Summary: The digidestined are going skiing for a week! Guess who is up to some of her dirty work...Is she just seducing or is she really in love? Serious Michi in this, if you don't like it don't read!
1. Beforehand

Hello? Road trip anyone? The digidestined are going skiing for a week! Yay ^_^! Izzy found them a NICE cottage in the middle of nowhere, and Mimi's father spiced up things a bit $$$. That cottage is theirs for a week, including New Year. Wonder if it will hold together? This is mainly a Michi (Taichi and Mimi), but there is Sorato (Yamatto and Sora), Takari (Takeru and Hikari)/Daikari (Daisuke and Hikari) triangle, and Kenyako (Ken and Miyako). Poor Cody, Joe and Izzy, they don't have a girl. Oh well, Izzy'll probably find one over the internet or something, Joe's probably allergic to them, and Cody is just way too young. Then again, this is only my opinion, I know there are others who pair up this three with the girls, but I just don't, so don't get all personal. K?\  
  
Songfic! Yeah! It's no particular song, they are all fragments, and some may be in Spanish.  
  
The digidestined's ages are:  
  
Tai-16, Mimi-16, Joe-18, Matt-16, Kari-14, T.K.-14, Davis-14, Sora-16, Izzy- 15, Cody-13, Yolei-14, Ken-14. Seems fairly right. OK, I know the ages aren't like the ones in the show, but I don't want to make them to old, except for Joe, so 16 seemed right, because if I made them 14 then the younger ones, like Kari, would be way too young to have serious relationships, that's just me of course.  
  
Oh yeah. There are a couple of points I need to go over before I start:  
  
Firstly, I am a chameleon, Mimi's pet chameleon in fact. Don't ask (see bio). Anyhow, I found a camera that's my size, and I will follow a digidestined, or digidestined group, and that is what you, my friend, will be reading.  
  
This is my disclaimer speech a'ight, here goes:  
  
I DO NOT own digimon or any of its characters; they all belong to Toei Animation, Fox Kids and all those other companies that I can't pronounce. Lucky bastards, Oh, hehe, uh hi Mr. Toei President Sir, uh, that was just a little joke, hehe.-_-; Why do they always seem to know were I am? Anyhow if I did own them, this fanfic would be the Digimon Christmas and New Year special and I would be paying some one to write, draw, and animate this for me. But I don't (Damn!). So, are we clear? Good.  
  
Another plagiarism thingy is, the busses, I do not know if there is such thing as Tokyo Express, if there is, I don't own it, if there isn't I made it up.  
  
Also, all the song fragments in this aren't mine either they all belong to their respective owners. Right? Right.  
  
Aright, that's it, I think. Please review. There are many chapters and reviews encourage me to write more. I accept constructive criticism, please don't flame me, you will just get flames back. I know I'm not the best there is but I'm trying. Thanks for reading this. See ya! 


	2. Day one...RUN!!! the bus is leaving!

Hey ya'll! This is chapter one, bit shabby, I know, but I like how it turned out, don't know 'bout you. Anyway this is really all that I have to say, except, that Mimi brought Tai into her room again, they kissed for a wile, I couldn't find my camera to tape it, and I lost my precious writing time as well. If you want more details, you can go read my bio. Apart from that all my policy stuff in the first part. Wait! I have something to say: never drive with a rabid wolverine in your pants, and skunks don't make good hats. Sorry, always wanted to say that. -_-;  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, don't ask, I don't own Digimon; my disclaimer speech is in the intro.  
  
DAY ONE…RUN!!! The bus is leaving!  
  
"Tai! Tai! TAAAAAAI! Wake up!" "Go away! Still tired…" he shooed whoever was trying to wake him up. "Tai! The bus is leaving! In an hour! You should get ready!" Kari shouted. Instantly the big-haired goof sat bolt upright. "An hour! What time is it?" The bus her sister meant was taking him up north with his friends on a ski trip. He couldn't miss that, and he hadn't even packed. He'd done it this time, he rushed trough his wardrobe for his winter close and ski gear. He jammed it all into a suit case, then proceeded to practically ripping his Gamecube and Playstation 2 out of the wall and jammed those into a back pack. "Do I have everything? Money! Need that." He spat rushing up and down his apartment. Kari just watched, as calmly as she could, just waiting till he tripped and break something, there wasn't anything better to do, because she in the other hand was ready. "Mom! Mom! There you are! Can you drive us to the bus station?" "About time! Are you ready?" Mrs. Kamiya spat at his son. "Uh…yeah!" "Toothbrush?" "Yes mother…" "Alright, say goodbye to your father." She droned on. Tai bid farewell to his father, and rushed to the car. Kari was already in her seat, ready as usual.  
  
"Alright, have a nice trip." Mrs. Kamiya said sweetly, "Thanks mom!" Kari squealed excitedly, "Oh…hurry up and come home sweetheart." She said as she embraced Kari. "I think I'm gonna throw up." Tai said trying to attract some attention towards him, which really wasn't that hard. "Yeah, good bye to you too." Mrs. Kamiya snapped back as Kari got out of the car. As he reached for the door handle, Mrs. Kamiya locked it from the front. "What? Aren't you gonna kiss your mother good bye, or are you an orphan now, cause there is an orphanage near here and-" "Oh alright, I get the point." He kissed his mom good bye and rushed out. 'Jeez I can't understand parents; I can't believe I still want to be one.' He thought as he took out his bags from the trunk.  
  
"Hey guys!" he greeted as he approached his friends. They were all piled up into a tiny bench near the road; all their bags scattered around the floor. "Hey Tai, you ready?" Sora greeted back, "You kidding? Where's the bus?" "Good question." Finished Joe. "Preposterous! The distance from here to our cottage is absurdly long." Izzy, as usual, was nailed in his computer, typing madly for no apparent reason. "In English please…" Cody asked "The bus drive is 7 hours long." He answered blankly, everybody groaned simultaneously. "Seven hours! Where the hell are we going?" Matt inquired. "Very far?" suggested T.K. Kari and Yolei were the only ones who understood his little joke and actually giggled. Davis noticed and gave T.K. a piercing look "Brilliant deduction T.A." "It's T.K." Kari corrected annoyed. "Guys! Guys! Chill out. Hey where's Mimi?" Tai interrupted before any fights started. "Yeah were is she?" Continued Yolei, "Is she the only one missing?" questioned Matt looking around. "Yeah, wait, no! Where's Ken?" Continued Joe counting everybody, "No, here's here. Over there, by the road." Pointed Yolei quickly with a tinge of red in her cheeks. Everybody knew they liked each other, even thought they wouldn't admit it. They all turned around, and there he was, leaning on a pillar, his hands in his pockets, starring blankly towards the road. Tai walked over to him, "Hey Ken, what's up?" "The sky…" He answered, not even turning to look at him. "Is there something wrong?" Tai insisted "Naw, I'm fine, thanks any way." "You sure? Alright, if-" he was cut of by Mimi as she greeted everybody and strolled over towards Tai and Ken. "Hey guys!" she squealed, "You ready?" "Yeah! Bring it on!" Tai answered, Ken just nodded, "Great! The bus is here. You! You're helping me with my bags!" Mimi pointed at Tai, "What? No way! I have my own bags!" Tai argued, "Did I ask you?" she spat, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him towards her dad's car, "Did that just happen?" Ken mumbled to himself with a sweatdrop on his head.  
  
"Are you kidding me!? Mimi, we are staying ONLY a week!" Tai said with his jaw down in the ground, starring at around fifteen humongous pink bags in the back of Mr. Tachikawa's car, "Yeah so, this barely enough for a week. Come on shift your rear into gear." "I suggest you don't resist." Mr. Tachikawa warned. Tai grabbed hold of the nearest bag, and heaved it over his shoulder, "Jeez, Mimi, what are the bricks for?" he struggled his cargo over to the back of the Tokyo Express bus were very body was loading their own bags, and intentionally dropped it on Matt's foot, entire leg for that matter, "Ah! Jeez, Tai you idiot, watch it!" he shouted as he heaved the suitcase away from himself, and punched Tai back "Sorry dude, did not mean to do that!" he replied, with a hand on his head, "Tai! Aren't you gonna help?" "Oh no…" he turned around, Mimi was walking strait at him, she was carrying three of her bags with as much effort as she would use to lift a feather. Tai and Matt just starred in aw, "She…" Tai started "…Is not human." Matt finished. "Come on, you two." She grabbed both their shirts and pulled them back towards her dad's car, "Help…Sora…pleeeeease." Matt choked, trying to get away from Mimi's grasp, "Have fun." She waved back.  
  
Pues si me buscas me encuentras  
  
Me vivo en la tienda y espero a que vengas  
  
Nomas pa que aprendas  
  
Conmigo te topas payaso con ropas  
  
No estes tan tranquilo que pronto te toca  
  
Te veo entre ojos y los traigo rojos  
  
El Diablo anda suelto entre los locos  
  
-Control Machete  
  
***  
  
"So, are you skiing or snowboarding?" Kari asked curiously "Well, I'm skiing, I guess, I've never done anything of that sort before, and snowboarding is supposed to be really hard." Answered T.K. "I'm snowboarding, Kari, and I'm good at it too." Interrupted Davis, "Really, are you?" Kari turned interestedly towards Davis, "Yeah…I know a couple of tricks, I'll teach you." T.K. glared furiously at Davis, he in response stuck out his tongue at him. 'That Davis, what I'd give for a good punch on his face.' He taught. "Kari, uh the bus is here, maybe we should think of loading up." T.K. said desperate for an excuse to get her away from Davis, "Okay, so who's going to help me?" she asked as she nudged Yolei and motioned towards T.K. and Davis, she immediately understood and giggled. "I will!" said T.K. quickly, "No, I will!" Davis interrupted standing in front of T.K. "Excuse me! I was here first." "And I was here second, so beat it P.J.". When T.K. was going to retaliate he saw Kari walking off towards the bus with her bag, laughing madly. "Nice one Davis, now neither of us got to help her." "Shut up T.J. it was your fault." "Guys! Get your bags over here, the bus is leaving!" yelled Kari walking back towards them.  
  
***  
  
"Ken, are you OK?" asked Yolei as she handed her bags to the driver, "Uh…yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said quickly forcing a slight smile on his face. Yolei blushed slightly at this remark, "You sure? It's just that you're always so quiet and serious, and I can't help to worry some times." "No, don't worry about me I'm just fine." Now it was his turn to flush as he dared place a hand on her shoulder. "Guys move on please." The bus driver was motioning them to move, some people still needed to get some more bags on the bus. The looked around, everyone was starring at them; they walked away both crimson red in their faces. "Sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean to make a fool out of ourselves…" "No don't worry about it, Yolei, it is alright." They each had one more bag left to load, "Here, let me take it." Offered Ken, and picked up both bags, and begun to walk off. 'AAAAAAH! I'm gonna go insane! Why can't I just tell him, it's so frustrating!' she thought as she dreamily watched him walk towards the bus. 'She is o attractive, why can't I build up the courage to talk to her? Well yeah there is the usual hi, but it is not enough.' Ken thought as he handed the bags to the driver.  
  
***  
  
"Finally, the last one. Wait no, two more" one was long, thin, and pink. The other one was different; it was a jet black trunk, with a big lock on it. "Mimi, what is in this one?" Matt questioned, "Oh, no nothing…nothing is in it, I'll…I'll take it…don't worry." She said nervously pushing them away from the car, "Mimi, you don't just bring an empty trunk along for the ride." Tai insisted, "I said there is nothing in it! Thanks for your help! Good bye!" she shouted shooing them away. "What's with her?" asked Matt "She's been acting kinda weird lately." "I don't know, I usually don't pay attention to what she says." Answered Tai picking up his suit case and backpack.  
  
They were all finally in the bus, except for Mimi, who was giving her dad a last good bye kiss. "Come on, lets go already!" yelled Davis, "Chill out, it is OK." Joe hushed. "Bye daddy!" said Mimi at the door of the bus "Lets go! Driver, step on it!" she chirped happily as she ran down the aisle and sat next to Sora. "Is it just me or did she consume way to much sugar this morning." Izzy whispered at Joe, "It's the sugar." He assured.  
  
Vacation's were I wanna be  
  
Party on the beach were the fun is free  
  
We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate  
  
Cause' I need a break and I mean a vacation,  
  
Vacation need to get me to get all my complications  
  
And turn them into love ain't nobody gonna tell what we gonna do  
  
Because today, today is up to me  
  
-Vitamin C  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, I know, I know, the songs are VERY old, but they fit and I like them aright shish.  
  
Yes, this was short and I apologize, sorry, there you happy. I promise the next chapters will be longer. And I know that there wasn't anything rated R about this, but I swear it gets a lot juicier, *Laughs evilly* I'm an evil person, I mean chameleon muahahaha! I have the next chapter, but I can't upload it now it needs a few tweaks here and there and I'm goin to a party! YEAH! The girl I like is turning 15, can't miss that ^_^. Any how se ya! 


	3. The Logest Bus Ride

Hey! Yes…it is I, good ol chameleon, I'm back again and I'm twice as ugly! K, here is second chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I rewrote it. I'd hate to be them, 7 hours in a bus. BORING! O well, if they get to ski then it is worth it. Oh what the heck here is the story.  
  
Just for the record, I don't own digimon or the songs in this.  
  
  
  
  
  
The longest bus ride.  
  
Tai looked around; he could see everybody was already bored out of their minds, just like himself. He was sitting with Matt on the very back of the bus. They had been in that bus for half hour and there were six and a half to go. He did the only thing that came to his mind (Wow, something came to his mind). He looked around to correct his predictions of who sat with whom. Mimi was sitting with Sora; they were both listening to their own CD player. Izzy was again nailed to his computer, typing frantically for no noticeable reason at all. Yolei was arguing quietly with Izzy. Cody was the only one who had successfully fallen asleep. Next to him Joe was writing in a notebook. Ken was reading, Tai noticed only one eye was concentrating on the book, the other one was stretching towards Yolei. On Ken's side Davis was with his arms crossed and staring death at T.K., who was deep in conversation with Kari. "So Izzy, what did we get. 550 bucks, each, was way too much." Matt said across the bus. "Let me check." He answered "The cottage is quite large, two stories high. Up stairs there are six bedrooms, two of them with a T.V. There is also a bathroom in each room. Downstairs there is a kitchen, and a living room with a fireplace. That is about it." "Are you serious, we might as well have bought a friggin hotel!" said Tai. "That is the good news." Izzy continued. "Then what are the bad?" by this time every body was looking at him. "Well, the cottage is on a hill, 2.4 miles away from the nearest town, downhill, and the ski lodge is another mile from town. Oh yeah I forgot, uphill, there are some hot springs." He finished. "So we can ski down if there is enough snow!" Said Kari excitedly, "How's the weather up there?" continued Sora, "Let's see…" he turned back to his computer "...uh, there are 34 inches of snow above 5,000 feet. So it is pretty nice." "Three miles…Isn't that too far." Complained Joe, that attracted Mimi's attention, "Don't worry, daddy found us a car that we could use, it is a jeep, standard, so anyone know how to drive standard?" "Yeah I do, we'll be fine." said Joe. All them continued talking except for Tai who was starting to doze off.  
  
***  
  
"No, Izzy you are doing it wrong!" Yolei said quietly, "See, it is this way." Matt was listening to Izzy and Yolei, there wasn't anything else to do, Tai had already dozed off so he couldn't annoy him, and he did not feel in the mood for another of Joe's lectures. Sora was still awake; maybe Mimi'll switch chairs, why not it might work. "Mimi?" Matt tried "Mmm-hmm." She answered, "Can we switch chairs?" Mimi knelt on her sit to sit to look whom was Matt sitting with. "You, want ME to sit with the big-haired, empty- headed, freak!" Sora was watching their debate very closely "Uh, yeah basically." He said loosing all his hopes "OK." She said standing up and heading to the back of the bus. 'That was easy.' He thought as he sat down. "Hi Matt." Sora said turning to look out the window to hide her face which was blushing. "So are you skiing or snow boarding?" asked Matt trying to start a conversation; "Skiing I guess, snowboarding looks to hard for me." She answered. This little chat looked like it had just died. They spent at least half an hour not minding each other, until Matt turned to try and start a conversation again, but stopped when he saw Sora shivering, she and Mimi were the only two crazy enough to wear t-shirts. He immediately took his sweatshirt and jacket off and placed them on her, she turned to face him, "Oh thanks Matt, but I can't take them, then you'll be cold." "Nah, don't worry I'm fine I grew up in the snow." She said proudly, that wasn't true, he was already feeling cold, but ignored it.  
  
Sora saw right through him, she knew it was lie, but didn't bother, until she noticed it was his turn to shiver. She hesitantly put her arm around him. 'It can't be that bad, after all they were quite good friends, it's not that I like him, is it?' she thought 'Well to late now.' She already had her arm around him.  
  
He didn't believe it, Sora, pulling the moves on him! Yeah sure, he was a girl magnet, but Sora, she's more like Tai. 'What is she doing? She's hugging me, wait, wait, we're just friends, just friends that's all, I think' he thought. He might as well collaborate, he put his own arm around her and pulled close to him, she laid her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and tried to go to sleep. 'Wow, look at her, so peaceful, so pretty, wait what am I thinking, but she is very pretty' he though on as he ran his finger through her orangey hair, this somehow felt so right.  
  
(Aaaaaaaaaaw…sorry didn't mean to interrupt -_-;)  
  
***  
  
"So T.K., you have never been in snow before?" Asked Kari, "No, not that I remember, anyway." He answered. "Don't worry you'll pick it up easily, its not that hard." "Watch it T.J., you could fall and get hurt." T.K. wheeled to the source of the voice, just as he had thought, Davis. "And I suppose you are an expert?" tried T.K., Davis opened his mouth to retaliate, but was interrupted by Kari, "Guys! Stop it! Seriously, we are supposed to be friends." She scolded. Both T.K.'s and Davis's bad mood continued for a while and would probably last for the rest of the ride.  
  
T.K. had lost all track of time, lost, trying to contemplate the scenery outside. There wasn't much to see, they had been on a twisting road trough quite a large set of hills and mountains. Right now they seemed to just about to reach the top of it all. The bus gave one final struggle and made it to the top. What T.K. saw next left him completely speechless, a perfectly carved canyon was deep down below them, up above them one of the most beautiful mixtures of reds, yellows, oranges, and purples were displayed in the sky. "Oh my God, Kari you have to-" he was caught short as he saw Kari sound asleep in her seat. T.K. turned around towards Davis; he too was drooling in slumber, as well as Joe, Cody, Tai, Sora. He settled back into his respective seat. He turned to face Kari, he'd become fed up of the out side. "Wow, she looks so pretty asleep." He muttered. He let out a yawn of his own; maybe he too, should get some rest. He laid his head on the window and began to droop off. Just as he had given up his will to stay awake any longer he felt something hit his chest, he looked upon himself, Kari had her head on his chest, her arms on his shoulders. He began panicking in silence, his blood pumping faster; he had never been that close to girl, even one of his best friends, Kari. He turned his head around to look for any peeking eyes, since no one had seen him, he began to relax, and even up to enjoying it, if only Davis could see him now.  
  
***  
  
"Yolei, it's right, see, told you." Izzy insisted, "Yolei?" "Huh? Wha-you say something?" Yolei had lost all his interest in helping Izzy on his computer, she was now spending that time starring at Ken and thinking for a way to confess to him. "You don't care much, huh? Do you wanna watch a movie instead or something?" asked Izzy, "Uh…not really, thanks any way." "I do!" shouted Davis, he shot up from his seat and ran towards Yolei, "Can we switch chairs?" Yolei turned to see who could be her seat partner, 'Ken! I must be pretty damn lucky.' She thought, "Yeah sure, go ahead." Yolei got up, Davis bolted to her seat, "So what movies do you have? Which one is better, how about this one?" Davis was trying to speak as fast as he could, bombarding Izzy with stupid, questions. Yolei just shook her head and walked to her new seat. "Hi Ken…" Yolei dared in front of him "…can-can I sit there?" Ken's eyes widened 'Izzy, I owe you another one.' He thought. "Shut up Davis!" Ken and Yolei turned towards the source of the scream, it was Izzy, Davis had stopped every activity, and was sitting quietly, watching the movie on Izzy's laptop. Ken sweat-dropped, and turned back to Yolei, "Y-yeah, sure." was all that came out of his mouth.  
  
***  
  
Tai woke up, though he kept his eyes closed, he felt incredibly smug for some reason. "Shut up, shut up, he's waking up!" somebody whispered. He opened his eyes and saw it was already dark outside, then he looked down upon himself and almost screamed in shock. Mimi had her arms wrapped around him, her head was sleeping on his chest, what was more, he had his arms around her. He carefully let go her and shifted her to a sitting position, but she started moving and put her arms around him again. He wanted to get her off him, but he didn't want to wake her up. "Having trouble with the lady, Tai?" Tai looked up towards the source of the voice, it was Matt; along with him, Sora, Kari and T.K. were staring at him, all with a teasing smile on their face. He immediately turned bright red. The silence was broken when Mimi finally woke up, she slowly let go of him, and let out a light moan as she stretched out. "Hi." She said as she noticed the dumfounded look on Tai's face. Tai turned towards the eavesdroppers; he could see Matt and T.K. were trying real hard not to burst out laughing, while Sora couldn't help it, she was giggling madly. 'Why do I have such relative ease for making an ass out of my self?' he thought "How long did I sleep? I was just too comfy, I didn't want to wa-wa-wake up." Mimi managed over a yawn. "Ooh, Tai, you're a good pillow." Teased Sora, "It's been about, five hours since we left the station." Answered Matt after consulting his watch. Mimi groaned, "There's still 2 hours left! I think I'm gonna freak. Is any one still alive in here?" with that said, she let her head drop on Tai's shoulder. "Only, Sora, half T.K., Tai, you and me are awake." Matt continued. Tai hadn't listened to anything they said, as soon as Mimi woke up, he turned to look out the window, even though he couldn't see squat. 'Oh shit, Mimi, you've made look like an idiot enough.' He thought, but maybe, just maybe, if he ignored her, she'd go away, so he didn't bother. Matt had finally shut up, and Tai was dropping off again. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt something drop on his laps, he looked down, Mimi had slid off his shoulder onto his laps, "Lucky the arm rest wasn't there." He mumbled as he laid back to go back to sleep.  
  
Got introduced to you by a friend  
  
You were cute and a lot baby, you set the trend, yes you did  
  
Next thing I now were down at the cinema  
  
Were sitting' there then you said you loved me  
  
What's that about?  
  
Were moving to fast I don't understand you  
  
I'm not ready yet  
  
Baby I can't pretend, no I can't  
  
Best I can do is tell you talk to me  
  
As possible, eventual, love will find a way love will find a way  
  
Don't say you love me, you don't even know me  
  
If you really love me then give me some time.  
  
-M2M  
  
"Tai, Tai, oh God, you are so stubborn." Tai could hear a distant voice talking to him; somehow this conversation was very familiar. He finally gave up and decided to open his eyes, "Kari, what do you want? Go away, I want to sleep some more." "And I want you to stop being an ass! Gee, we can't always get what we want, can we? Anyhow, we're here, get up." She said very annoyed. He looked around; every body was off the bus. "Already? Those were the two shortest hours of my life." He said lazily as he walked toward the exit of the bus. "Tai, there you are! Come get your bags, this guy is leaving!" yelled Matt when he spotted him. He ran to the back, only Matt, Yolei, and Davis were left waiting for their bags. "Where are we? This doesn't look like a cottage." He asked looking around. "Of course this isn't the cottage you idiot, we need a key, this is the agency, I think they'll take us to it." Said Matt as he took his bags into the building.  
  
Tai walked in, the eleven of them were sitting on a sea of bags, roughly enough to clothe World War I, especially on Mimi's behalf. Izzy was up at the counter, probably giving out information. "K, guys, were all set, they have a van outside waiting for us." He said holding a small key. "What?! We just hauled everything in here, now we have to take everything back out?" complained Davis, "If you are willing to stay here, no, if you want to go, yes, so suck it up and shut yer pie hole." Mocked T.K. OK that one hit very low, and took all Davis's self esteem to stay calm.  
  
They drove for another ten minutes and reached halfway up a hill. They all got out looking at their temporal home. "Nice, very nice, good job Izzy." Said Cody admiring their cottage. I was huge, two stories high as Izzy had promised, a jeep was parked outside, Matt walked to it, "Nice, real nice. Wait, uh Mimi, there are only four seats in this thing, how are we supposed to fit twelve people in this?" "Oh don't worry, that's the fun of it." She giggled. "Maybe we should go inside, we could get sick out here." Said Joe. The all hauled their bags over their shoulders and walked in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright, remember when I said the next chapters would be longer…I lied hahahahaha -_-; sorry but I swear the next are longer, I mean seriously what can you possibly write about a 7 hour long bus ride, except that they were falling asleep like flies being swatted. And I know there are no canyons in Japan, but I don't care! Anyway, sorry again it took so long, but I decided to rewrite this. Next chapter up shortly. 


	4. The First Night Together Doen't Always g...

K guys, next chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I had some serious writers block and I apologize. And once again I find myself with nothing to say so I'll stop now…  
  
  
  
  
  
The first night together doesn't always go as planned.  
  
Tai walked in the humongous cottage, it was a lot larger in the inside….  
  
Wait! Wait! Wait! Stop the story, cut the music. I forgot the stupid disclaimer thing, but I don't want anybody going around and accusing me. OK? I DO NOT own Digimon or any aspect of it; I also don't own any songs in this. There, you happy? I did the disclaimer! Jeez! Gimme a break!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first night together doesn't always go as planned.  
  
They all walked in into their new home, the entrance hall led directly into the living room, beyond it was a kitchen with a small table, enough for six. They all moved to the center of the living room, a 68 inch TV was set in a large counter along with a brand new sound system. "Wow, that was not in the description." Said Izzy as he noted this equipment, "Oh, that, yeah daddy paid the agency for them to put it in here." Explained Mimi, "Right…" mouthed Izzy. "Any way, who's staying with who, there are six rooms and twelve of us." Asked Sora. Immediately everybody started fighting about their roommates, "QUIET!" shouted Joe "We must organize orderly. Let's make this random. Agreed?" "Agreed." Everybody said simultaneously. Joe tore out a piece of paper from his note book and wrote different numbers on it, tore and folded them. "K, we'll all draw a number, equals get the same room." With that said they started drawing their luck. Cody went first, and drew a six. Yolei walked up next and drew a three. Izzy drew a four. Up until now, no partners yet, so it was unusually quiet. Davis drew a two. Ken drew the other three. Sora, Kari, and Mimi, began giggling, while Ken looked nervously at Yolei, 'This is too good, but what if she doesn't want to be roommates with me?' he thought "Uh, Ken? Some of us still don't have a roommate." Tai said waving a hand in front of Ken's face, "Oh yeah, sorry." He said shyly walking to the entrance to pick up his bags. Tai went next and drew a one. Kari walked up, still giggling, and drew five. "Come on guys, this is so boring, hurry it up already!" yelled Davis, Kari in response smacked him behind the head, "Ow, what was that for?" "For being an ass!" answered Kari, "Wow, Kari is swearing a lot lately, haha, do it again." Said Matt, "Quiet!" spat Sora at him, "You're next." He walked up to the table and drew a one. "Oh shit, you have to be kidding me!" yelled Matt, "My thoughts exactly." Said Tai with the same disgust, "Come anyone wanna trade? Me and goggle boy is not cool" "Shut up Matt, everything you do is cool, so why don't you break up the act." Spat Mimi, "Alright." Matt said smiling, as he walked over to Tai and shook hands with him, "Can we get a move on, I'm falling asleep here." Said Joe, "Fine, I'll go." said Mimi angrily, as she grabbed a paper, it was the other two. Sora was one of the three left, she walked to the table and drew the last six, that made her Cody's roommate. 'OK it's either Izzy or Kari, why do I have a bad feeling that I'll be with Kari and Davis won't leave me alone.' He thought as he grabbed one of the two remaining pieces of paper, he opened it, and as expected he was roommates with Kari, he turned to look at Kari, but she seemed indifferent, then turned towards Davis, his jaw was mopping the floor and his left eye seemed to be twitching, that made him feel a bit queasy so he turned away. "So that makes me Izzy's roommate, finally, now even though you're not going to listen to me, you should get some rest." "Wha-wha-what time is it?" managed Kari over a yawn, "It's 9:47 pm." Joe answered checking his watch, "Already? I'm going to bed." Said Sora. Pretty soon every one was wandering in a different direction towards their own room.  
  
***  
  
Tai collapsed into his bed, he had just finished connecting his Gamecube and Playstation 2, turning the little desk into an entertainment station; was one of the lucky 4 who got a room with a small TV in it. Matt was taking a shower; all that hair-gel was doing wonders on his hair, especially on the color department. He was about to drift off asleep, when it hit him…  
  
***  
  
"Mimi! Come on! I need drawer space too!" argued Davis, "Use the closet!" spat Mimi, as she folded an infinite amount of clothes and accessories into a chest of drawers, "You already filled up the closet!" Davis argued on, "Fine, use those, if it'll make you shut up!" hissed Mimi pointing at the last three drawers. Davis was left defeated to force his clothes into three tiny drawers at the end of the furniture. "Guys?" said Joe poking through the door, grabbing their attentions, "You guys seen Izzy?" "Not around here, no." answered Mimi, "Why?" "Can't find him, thanks anyway." He said and disappeared back into the hall. "What's with-" he was cut short as he was being dragged out of the room by Mimi, "What the hell, this is my room too!" he shouted, "Yeah, but I got to change, and if I catch you peeking, I will personally rip your eyes out!" she said comfortably, before slamming the door on his face, 'She scares me sometimes. Wait! Doesn't the bathroom lock? Oh well, I might as well spy on Kari and T.K.' He thought as he walked down the hall towards Kari and T.K.'s room.  
  
***  
  
Sora and Cody were also unpacking, quite quiet until now. "So, Sora, I saw you quite cuddled up with Matt today in the bus, do you like him?" asked a curious Cody, that took her by surprise, "I…well…um…yeah…I guess, but…how can I compete with all the girls melting at his feet? He'll never pick me." She answered quietly, "How come you're so sure, did you tell him?" "NO!" she almost shouted "Sorry, no I haven't told him." "Why? What other way is he going to find out?" Cody continued "I know, I know, but I just can't, I don't have enough courage." "Want me to ask him." "NO! Don't dare!" she shouted, "Sorry again, this is too hard, can I ask you something?" "Yeah, go ahead." "Could you not tell any one about this, you're the only one that knows." "Yeah of course!" he smiled, Sora smiled back, leaned towards him and gave a small kiss on the cheek; Cody blushed apple red at this remark. Neither said a word until Joe looked into their room, "Uh, guys, you seen Izzy?" "Uh…n-no not really, why?" she said nervously, afraid Joe would get what was going on and think about it the wrong way, "Strange, I can't seem to find him." He continued before going back out to the hall.  
  
***  
  
"Do…do you prefer a side?" T.K. asked shyly, "Well, if you insist, I would like to sleep near the window." Answered Kari, "As you wish, milady." Said T.K. feeling more comfortable, as he dropped her suit case on the bed near the window, "T.K.! You're too cute, you know that." She said throwing a pillow at him, nailing him square in the face, "Now you've done it!" he shouted grabbing his own weapon from the bed and charging at Kari. She raised another pillow and T.K. ran right into it. He retreated a couple of steps and charged again, this time she noticed a bit too late and found herself being pounded by T.K. and a pillow, but she had an advantage, T.K. had a weak spot, she concentrated, aimed and jabbed his rib cage with the tips of her fingers; T.K. instantly let go of his pillow and fell on his side laughing madly; Kari took full advantage of this situation; she pounced on T.K. and started tickling him. "Hahahaha, stop, hahaha, stop, no please stop! I give up!" pleaded T.K. between his laughter. Kari sat back up on one of the beds, waiting for T.K. to calm down his laughter. He finally was able to sit up only to collapse back down on the bed, with out thinking Kari laid down to his side, laid her arms around him and her head rested on his chest. 'Not again!' T.K. thought, he started sweating lightly, 'What if someone walked in on us, I mean they'd think we have been doing something else!' he was panicking in silence now, with only one thing to do, "Kari…" he started, she looked up, T.K. opened his mouth to continue, but she placed her index finger on his mouth; this made every muscle on T.K.'s body to relax, all the bad feeling instantly went away. She laid her head back in his chest; this time he had the courage to put his arms around her back. He felt incredibly comfortable; he was with his friends in the middle of a snowy valley, and the girl he secretly loved in his arms, he wished he could stay like this for ever, or all night at least…"Davis? What are you…where you spying in them!" When T.K. heard this, his eyes opened instantly, just in time to hear Joe walk in, he did the only thing that came to his mind: pretend that he was asleep, but he made his decision a little too late, "Guys, maybe you should talk with Davis he was spying on y-" He stopped when he saw T.K. and Kari, with their arms around each other, "Uh…maybe I should come back later." He said and rushed out the door. Kari sat back up, "Sorry…" she mumbled as she pushed a strand piece of hair out of her face. With this she disappeared into the bathroom. "Thanks a lot Joe." T.K. muttered to himself. He changed into his snowman patterned pajamas and jumped into bed, thinking about what Joe had said, Davis had been spying on them, was that good or bad? He is so jealous sometimes.  
  
***  
  
Ken and Yolei kept to themselves, they were also unpacking their belongings, it was easy the quietest room in the cottage. 'Say something! Break this annoying silence, but what should I tell her?' Ken thought, "Ken…" Yolei was first to talk, "Y-yeah." He answered nervously, "Are…are you glad you're roommate with me?" she said quietly, 'Idiot! Of course he'd rather be with some one like Kari or one of his friends like Davis!' she mentally slapped herself. "Well…well, yeah, I'd rather be with you than to be with Kari or…" he answered, 'Fool! What are you doing! Great, now she'll want change rooms with someone.' He thought. "Excuse me." She said standing back up and walking towards the bathroom. "Yes! That was defiantly a good sign, this it too great!" she muttered happily "But, do I have the courage to tell him?"  
  
"Hey! I didn't become a nervous wreck, that's a start" Ken said as he readied himself to go to bed. "But should I tell her? Or can I tell her?" he continued, as Yolei reappeared from the bathroom. "Yolei?" "Ken?" they said at the same time, "You first…" she said a little too quickly for Ken's liking, 'Here goes nothing.' He thought taking a step forward, "Yolei…I…well...um…I…." he said nervously, her eyes widened, "Yeah?" she said taking a step towards Ken. "I...I've been meaning to do this for a while." They were already in front of each other, Ken could believe what he was gonna do, but he had already made up his mind. He placed his hands on her waist and waited a fraction of a second for a response, personally he was expecting a slap across his face, but none came. He closed his eyes and started forward, Yolei's eyes were about the same size as plates by now, finally one of her deepest desires from Ken was gonna be a reality. "Guys! Oh no, not again!" Ken turned around to find Joe standing, a hand on his fore head. Ken and Yolei blushed crimson red, 'Joe! Why didn't I kill you when I had a chance!' thought Ken. "I'm so sorry!" he said and slammed the door shut. "Yolei"  
  
***  
  
"Great, Joe, you have just ruined two of their perfect moments, and were the hell is Izzy! And why does Joe care so much! And why is Joe referring to himself in third person" Joe said to himself, "The only place I haven't looked is downstairs, what would he be doing downstairs at this hour." He said walking down the staircase. When he reaches the lower level, he couldn't see any lights, except from the fire place, all the chairs and sofas were empty. He walked closer to one particularly large, one-person sofa; it was the only one giving its back to him. He approached it and was able to distinguish spiky red hair poking out on the top. "Izzy! There you are!" Joe shouted, "Holy mother of shit!" he screamed back "What the hell, don't scare me like that!" "What are you doing?" he asked "I'm just waxing my snowboard, and drinking some hot chocolate" he answered, "Wait, wait, hold up, you have a snowboard?" Joe asked in disbelief, "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Izzy argued, "You actually do something physical, as in outside?" "So, what's the big deal? There are better things than computers." He said, "Very few things, but there are some things." Joe thought he would never live to hear Izzy say something like that. "Well, fine, I'm going to bed you should too, big day tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
"Matt? You awake?" Tai said randomly, "I am now, what do you want?" he said very in a lazy tone, "That trunk Mimi brought, remember." Said Tai, this grabbed hold of Matt's attention, "Yeah, what about it?" he asked curiously "We're gonna go open it." "We? Tai, its 2:38 in the morning, I'm not going anywhere." He said, "Oh come on, don't you wanna find out what's in it?" Tai insisted, "Yes I do…but not right now, go back to sleep." "Come on, please?" "Fine! If that'll make you happy, but promise you'll shut the hell up afterwards." He said rising his voice a bit, "Yes! What ever you say!" he said jumping out of his bed.  
  
They walked down the hall as quietly as they could, "Which one is it?" Tai asked, "Seriously Tai, do you ever pay any attention at all? It's second to last." They slowly walked to it. Tai reached for the handle, "Locked, I should have known, I'm sorry I dragged out of bed for no reason." He said with a hand on the back of his head, "You didn't quit when we were being defeated by the Dark Masters, but you give up at a locked door? You truly are pathetic." He said pulling out a credit card out of his wallet and pushed it through the gap above the handle. Tai watched curiously, "Is that possible? I thought it was only movie stuff." he asked, "Watch and learn." Matt said pushing the open door. The trunk was laying at the foot of her bed, "Also locked, any ideas for the key?" Matt whispered, "Yeah, she wears it around her neck, saw it today." Answered Tai. Indeed a tiny silver necklace was around her neck, Tai pulled on it revealing the key, he ran his fingers around the necklace looking for the hook, "Got it!" Tai whispered to Matt, who was standing next to him. He slowly started to lift his hand, any mistake and she could wake up. He almost had it when her hand shot at his wrist, Tai was temped to scream, but Matt covered his mouth, "Don't, it's only a reflex. OK? Calm down." Tai nodded and Matt let go of him. Matt placed her hand back on the bed and leaned over to wave a hand at her face, "See, she's still as-" he was caught short as two hands shot forward and seized the collar of his t-shirt; he was pulled to about an inch away from Mimi's face, "Hello…Matt" she said meanly, Tai saw the mean look in her eyes as well as the evil grin across her face, he threw the necklace at the little table on the side of the bed and ran out the room.  
  
Mimi contemplated the look of horror on his face, apparently to shocked to talk, "What are you doing, in my room, at three in the morning!" she said tightening her grip on the collar of the t-shirt, cutting a small amount of air. She stood up and literally pulled Matt of his feet, even though she was easy an entire head smaller than him. She walked over to the open door and threw him against the wall cross the hall, "And if I catch you coming in here again, I will not just kick you out…" she spat as she slammed the door shut. She walked towards her bed; she picked up the necklace with the key, put it around her neck and climbed back to bed. She noticed Davis was still snoring; it seemed that this little incident didn't bother him at all. "Rock-head." She chuckled before falling back asleep.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Tai asked as Matt stepped back into the room, "You coward, you left me there! Now I'm gonna kill you!" He spat, "…But not right now." With that he fell like a board into his bed.  
  
***  
  
"T.K.? Wake up T.K…" Kari said sweetly, she had been up for a while now. "Are you always this stubborn? I know!" she said to herself. She leaned down and planted soft kiss on his cheek, as she expected, T.K.'s flew open. He put his hand on his cheek and realized what had awakened him, and immediately turned red, 'She kissed me! She kissed me!' he thought, but saying that out loud would be a little embarrassing, "Kari? Was that absolutely necessary?" he asked dreamily, "What? You regret it?" She said with a fake taken back tone, "No! No, not at all!" he said quickly, "Though so!" she giggled, "Well, get up you sleepy head, it's 10:30!" He might as well; he got up and headed towards the closet for some clothes, "What are you doing?" Kari asked cocking an eyebrow, "I'm gonna change, what does it look like?" he answered confusedly, "No your not, come on, lets go downstairs!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out their room. He hadn't noticed that Kari was still in her plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt that said "MONEY ISN'T EVERY THING…" in the front and "…BUT IT'S RIGHT UP THERE WITH OXYGEN" on the back, it was about three sizes to big for her so he assumed it was Tai's at one point.  
  
Almost everyone was in the living room; Tai, Cody, Izzy and Davis were playing Smash Bros. Melee on Tai's Gamecube, in their night clothes. Matt, Sora, Ken and Yolei, also in their pajamas, were chatting away on the large couch. The only ones missing were Mimi and Joe. T.K. and Kari decided to join four in the couch. Just as they began to get comfortable Joe appeared from the kitchen, "Alright! Come and get it!" he shouted. It sounded like a rabid elephant stampede as everyone, except for T.K. and Kari, jumped and crowded the small entrance to the kitchen. When the dust cleared, Joe was on the floor with a couple hundred footprints on him, "Did anyone get the numbers on that truck?" he asked dumfounded as T.K. and Kari pulled him onto his feet, "You OK?" asked Kari, "Damn them, damn all of them!" he cursed, "What happened?" asked T.K., "I got up at eight to make breakfast for everyone…I'm not doing it again, ingrates." He answered. All three of them walked into the kitchen, it was like a jungle in there, everyone was stuffing their faces out and chatting away. They both helped them selves to some pancakes and eggs (what were you expecting) and went to sit at the counter, the table was already at his maximum level. Just as T.K. was going to sit next to Kari, he was pushed aside by something, someone rather, "Hi Davis, how's it going." Kari greeted. Davis had slid down the counter, pushed T.K. aside and skidded to a stop right next to Kari. "Davis! I'm gonna-" "Let it go T.K., let it go, it won't do you any good." Joe said holding his shoulder, "Don't worry, don't expect him to do much." T.K. turned to look at Davis, he was gobbling down a mountain of pancakes as if they were made out of thin air, Kari was watching him with disgust. "Slow down, Davis! Davis? Davis!" she shouted, "What!" he said looking up from his food, "You're disgusting, slow down." She repeated, "I'm a growing boy, I need my nutrients." He said before letting out a loud burp, "Ew! Get away from me!" she screamed trying to move the farthest away possible from him. "Hey Davis!" said Tai from the table, "I'll counter that!" he let out an even louder burp than Davis's, "Tai! You sick bastard, how dare you there are ladies in here!" spat Sora, "Really! Were?" he said sarcastically. "You call that a gas? I'll show you gas!" mocked Matt, letting out his own, loud, smelly, burp, "That's it, I'm out of here." Spat Sora, "No, don't go, we need a judge!" said Matt quickly grabbing her wrist, "Judge this!" she hissed punching him on the jaw. "I'm gone too, you guys have no respect." Shouted Yolei getting up, as Izzy let his gas out. With that all three of them left the kitchen. When they reached the staircase, the loudest, and obviously most disgusting of all burps echoed through the cottage followed by all their mad laughs. "Pigs, all of them." Hissed Sora before they disappeared into their respective rooms.  
  
***  
  
"Come on!" shouted Davis "Where are they!" "Shut up Davis! These girls always take a long time to get ready." Explained Joe, truth is he too was loosing his patience. All eight of the boys were waiting for the girls outside around the jeep that would be taking them to the ski rentals shop. "Let's leave without them! They can walk down." said Matt irritably, "Leave with out who…Matt" immediately the hairs on the back of his head stuck upright, Sora, Kari and Yolei walked out of the door of the cottage. "Where's Mimi, we gotta go!" said T.K., "She's coming, don't worry." "Yeah, but where is she I haven't seen her all-" T.K.'s sentence was cut short as his, along with seven other jaws dropped to the ground in awe. Mimi had just appeared from the doorway wearing a pair of extremely baggy, black snowboard pants. For her top, she wore a small pink t-shirt with and image of a grinning Buda, and the letters "Rub here…for good luck…" across the Buda's stomach, it also had the sleeves torn off; and it showed of her stomach perfectly. But what was the most noticeable feature was her hair: it was woven into hundreds after hundreds of tiny, back-length braids, each ending in a pink bead; she also wore a seductive smile on her face. "You're not seriously going out like that, are you?" asked Matt, "What's the matter Ishida, you cold?" she answered as she pushed Cody's jaw closed with her index finger, "Are you kidding? I'm freezing here just looking at you." She answered, "Then why are we standing here for? Lets go!" she shouted. Immediately all them jumped into the small, four-seated jeep.  
  
As they cruised through town, every person around was giving them funny look. Who wouldn't? Twelve people squeezed into a tiny jeep; with a kick ass sound system at max volume isn't exactly normal. Joe was driving, obviously. Tai took the seat next to him with Mimi on his laps. Kari, T.K., Yolei, and Ken were squeezed into the two-man back seat. Matt and Sora were standing, leaning on the open roof of the jeep. Cody, Davis, and Izzy were left to hold by anything they could reach on the very back of the car. The only question was, how were they gonna carry twelve pairs of skis and snowboards in their already full transport?  
  
***  
  
Tai watched lazily as everyone or every man starred open-mouthed at Mimi. She and Izzy were the only two who owned a snowboard. Everyone else was sitting around waiting for theirs. "This is so boring! How much longer do we have to wait?" Tai complained only to realise that he was alone in his chair, "Where'd everyone go?" he asked innocently. "Kamiya! Taichi Kamiya!" the guy behind the counter shouted, "Uh…wha? Oh yeah, that's me!" he shouted running towards him, "OK, here it is. It's yours for seven days, we need it here by next Friday at noon. You can pay up at the counter up front." He said a little to quickly for his liking. As he turned to leave the guy grabbed his shoulder and spun him around close to his face, "Hey buddy, just between you and me…" he whispered with a large grin on his face, "What do you think of that chick over there, the one with all the braids and the pink T-shirt." He continued pointing at Mimi, "Ain't she a fox?" Tai was half expecting him to ask that, "Well I would answer to that, but she happens to be my SISTER!" he said and walked off. He turned to look at him again, he was staring from him to Mimi and back in disbelief. He actually believed him, what an idiot.  
  
'Must be quiet.' Davis thought, he had been spying on Kari and T.K. Again. Last night he had seen T.K. with Kari in his arms, he was ready to kill T.K. 'What are you doing T.K.! Kari is mine! She loves me, not you, ME!' he thought trying hard not to lunge at his throat from his hiding spot. He was hidden inside a women's jacket stand. He had finally gotten over a little of his rage and jealously in time to see Kari giggle, he starred open minded. This was no longer a crush it was an obsession. He was way to out in his world to notice someone poking at his shoulder, "Davis? Davis!" this time he got a slap on his head, "Ow! What!…Oh shit." Mimi was starring at him with a confused grin across her face, "What are you doing?" she asked cocking an eyebrow, "Ah…do you really what to know?" he answered nervously. She extended her arm and pushed a black jacket aside to reveal the perfect view of T.K. and Kari on the other side of the room, "They look cute together, don't you think?" she said, looking at the offended expression on his face, "Oh come on! Give it a break already, why don't you go over there and have a little chit-chat about something, instead of spying on him and talking behind their backs." She said calmly. "You don't understand, you don't know what its like to love someone and have her taken away from you." He said getting out of his hiding spot. Her look changed from friendly to mean as he slapped Davis across the face. There was a pause for a few seconds, he put his hand on his cheek, while she starred at the floor, "Actually I have…" She said, tears forming in her eyes, "…and…and you can ask Joe about it." She said looking up forcing a smile through her tears, "Mimi…I'm…sorry, I didn't know." He said concertedly, he removed his hand from his cheek to reveal a deep crimson mark. "It's OK, especially with a mark like that to remind you about it." She said, "Yeah, I'll remember next time." He said rubbing his cheek, "Davis, now I want you to listen." She said changing her happy tone into a serious tone, "You love Kari and you have to fight for her affection. Don't get me wrong, physically fighting T.K. and calling him names and all that crap won't work; it'll just make Kari hate you. And you can't give up until you're watching helplessly from your bench as Kari says 'I do' in front of that priest; understand?" she said firmly, Davis just nodded, "Good, now go get her!" she finished kissing Davis's red cheek. "He's hopeless…" she whispered as soon as he was out side of hearing range.  
  
(Note-did anyone else notice Mimi acting serious and Davis acting concernedly? Creepy huh?)  
  
Don't you think its strange that there is a way  
  
Of how you looked and how you act and how you thinked  
  
Pretend that they are not the same as you  
  
Don't you think it's strange that there is a way  
  
Of how you looked and hoe you act and how you thinked  
  
Pretend that they are not the same as you  
  
And do you know about a strange conviction or how she puts all her faith in religion  
  
Should we take the time to really discover how little we know about each other  
  
Keep watching about saying anything get separated from everything  
  
Get on like you truly mean it your one around the crowd and your paranoid for every second  
  
-My Best Friends are Metal-heads  
  
(Just a little note- I have no idea about who wrote this I only know the name of the song so if you know about him please tell me…Tanx ^_^)  
  
"Hi Kari!" Davis said cheerfully approaching them, "Hi Davis what's up!" she answered, "Nothing really just waiting for the snowboard, actually I was gonna say something to P.J. over here." He mentally slapped himself, "Sorry, sorry…T.K., T.K. yeah T.K. I was just gonna say that…that-" "Mutamiya! David Mutamiya!" a guy behind the counter shouted, "It's Davis!" he said trough gritted teeth, "Hehehe, now you know what it feels like." T.K. said before Davis went to get his snowboard. "Hey buddy, are you David Mutamiya?" "It's Davis, Davis MOTOMIYA." He said irritably, "What ever here's your snowboard; pay up front, have it here on Friday yara yara yara. Go on break a leg."  
  
***  
  
"We all set? Good hold on to your socks." Joe said staring the small jeep's engine. It barely made it out of the parking lot, due to the weight of twelve teenagers, six snowboards, and six pairs of skis, each with their own pair of boots. "So how far is this place again?" asked Kari about ten minutes after they left, "According to my calculations, when we finish this turn…" he didn't even finish as a the biggest of all mountains around the place came into view, it was all completely carpeted white, the ski lifts could be seen taking loads of people up the mountain. "Wow, is it big enough?" Matt joked, "Shut up!" Sara said pretending to hit Matt. As they parked every one stumbled out anxious to stretch out their limbs, "K guy were here…Nihon Canyon Ski Resort." Joe said gladly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I've found myself lying a lot lately, remembered when I said this would be up shortly I lied. Sorry again this took three entire weeks to post because I had some serious writer's block on two of them, I can't believe it! I'm so pathetic! Anywho I have a great idea for next chapter so it won't take that long…I hope. See ya! 


End file.
